Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad
Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad is the main protagonist from The Wind in the Willows, which made up the first half of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. In that film, he is only 8 inches tall, while in most of his later appearances, he is much larger. Appearances The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad In his featured segment, Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad is described as an "incurable adventurer" with an uncontrollable affinity for fads, such as mountain climbing, boating and horsecart riding. At the beginning of the story, Toad's transportation manias have racked up a large amount of debt, so while he's out on his latest fad (riding around in a gypsy cart with Cyril Proudbottom, destroying property as they go), MacBadger is trying to sort out his finances. At Angus' request, Rat and Mole try to persuade Toad to give up his cart craze, but Thaddeus is adamant. Suddenly, his attention is stolen away by (to him) a vision of beauty: a motorcar. Seeing what Toad's newest craze may lead to, Rat and Mole lock him in his bedroom and guard him. However, Toad sneaks out that night and is arrested for presumably stealing a motorcar. In court, acting as his own defense, Toad calls Cyril to tesitfy about the events of that day. Cyril explains that Toad had met up with him after he escaped and, while they were walking, a red motorcar drove up to a tavern, instantly snatching Toad's impulses. After the car's driver and passengers (a group of shady weasels) entered the tavern, Toad decided to barter with them. However, he didn't have any money on him (MacBadger had cut off his funds), so he and the weasels (with Mr. Winkie the barman acting as a witness) drew up a contract designating a trade: Toad gave the deed to Toad Hall in exchange for the motorcar, which, unknown to him, had been stolen. The court is unbelieving that Toad would be foolish enough to do something like that, so he calls in Winky as a decisive witness, emphasizing his supposed "unimpeachable honesty". However, Winky stabs him in the back by saying that Toad tried to sell him a stolen motorcar, so Thaddeus is sentenced to a lengthy stay in prison. On Christmas Day, a remorseful and emotionally-shattered Toad makes a solemn promise to never let his impulses get the better of him. However, at that instant, Cyril, disguised as Toad's grandmother, comes into his cell with a disguise for him and a plan of escape. Disguised as an old woman, Toad escapes with the police hot on his trail, stealing an engine of a train and then jumping off of it into the river (a foolish action, as his ball and chain kept him underwater for a long time), with another locomotive chasing. A weak and exhausted Toad makes his way to Rat's home, where he and Mole are about to have Christmas dinner. At first, Toad scoffs at the idea that he would be afraid of the police, but when someone forcefully knocks at the door, Toad's confidence evaporates and he pleads for Rat and Mole to hide him. However, feeling that Toad still owes a debt to society, Rat orders a reluctant Mole to open the door. The visitor is actually MacBadger, who reveals that the weasels have overtaken Toad Hall with Winky as their ringleader. With amends made between Toad and his friends, they concoct a plan to sneak into Toad Hall and retrieve the deed to the house from Winky. That night, using a secret passage, the four friends infiltrate Toad Hall while the weasels and Winky are in a drunken sleep. However, their positions are soon compromised, resulting in a chase and dangerous game of "keep away" between Toad, his friends, Winky and the weasels. In the end, the friends escape, with Toad holding the deed. On New Year's Day, Rat, Mole and MacBadger gather to celebrate the new year and also to the newly-reformed Toad. Their jubilance is soon shattered, however, as they see that Toad has once again relapsed, this time into a craze for airplanes. As MacBadger faints, Toad and Cyril fly off to see the world in an old-fashioned airplane. Mickey's Christmas Carol In Mickey's Christmas Carol, Toad makes a cameo appearance as Scrooge's former boss Mr. Fezziwig. He is shown in Scrooge's past at the shop where he worked, where he is shown dressed up in his white wig and playing his violin while his guests are celebrating a wonderful Christmas. Who Framed Roger Rabbit In the film, Toad (in a cartoon firefighter hat) can briefly be spotted driving past Eddie Valiant, then driving his cartoon fire truck while saying "Tally-ho!" in front of the screen in a brief full screen view of him on the ladder and holding the steering wheel of the truck. House of Mouse Toad makes appearances as a recurring guest at the House of Mouse. Sometimes, he'll been seen driving wildly in his motorcar. He can also be seen in the opening, flying through the room from a motorcar crash. Mr. Toad Played The Peddler In Flynnladdin He is an Agrabah man Mr. Toad Played Cogsworth In Beauty and the Fox He is a clock Mr. Toad Played Frosty the Snowman In J. Thaddeus Toad (Frosty the Snowman) He is a snowman Mr. Toad Played Donald in Tod, Mr. Toad and Dudley Puppy: The Three Musketeers He is a duck Mr. Toad Played Friar Tuck In Mickey Hood He is a badger Mr. Toad Played Iago in Ericladdin He is a parrot Mr. Toad Played Jiminy Cricket in Felixnocchio He is a cricket Mr. Toad Played Bagheera in The Birthday Book He is a panther Mr. Toad Played Rex in ??? Story He is a dinosaur Mr. Toad Played Mike Wazowski in ??? Inc. and ??? University He is a green monster Mr. Toad Played Basil in The Great Toad Detective He is a mouse Gallery Cyril Proudbottom.jpg|Mr.Toad with Cyril Proudbottom Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toads Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Characters Category:Characters Category:Frogs Category:Cowards Category:Disney Heroes Category:Animals